rollercoasterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Russelrules44/Coaster Wars: Heide Park vs. Walibi World
Greetings Coaster fans, Today is a international treat for the ages! In the left corner, From Germany, Heide Park! And in the other corner, From Holland, Walibi World! Scenery (3 points) Heide Park: 4 out of 5 stars: One of the best foreign theme parks with scenery. Walibi World: 1 out of 5 stars: .......No comment. This is defenitly a mismatch in scenery, Heide defenitly wins this catagory. Heide Park: 3 Walibi World: 0 Location (1 points) Heide Park: 1 out of 5 stars: Germany...Good for swiss cheese and theme parks in the summer, Not so awesome in winter. Walibi World: 3 out of 5 stars: Holland is not that much better, It's kinda cold in Holland. Somewhere around maybe.......44 degrees? Well, Let's face it, Walibi has a better location.....but not by much. Heide Park: 3 Walibi World: 1 Theming (3 points) Heide Park: 3 out of 5 stars: Average theming could cost them the lead...... Walibi World: 5 out of 5 stars: Congratuations Holland, You have a fashion friend. And Walibi World takes control! Walibi World: 4 Heide Park: 3 Employees (3 points) Since this is a all or nothing catagorey, There are no out of 5 stars on this but........ Heide wins back the lead! Heide Park: 6 Walibi World: 4 Food (1 point) Heide Park: 5 out of 5 stars: One word...........Sausage........................One of man's best friends, Unless your a vegan. Walibi World: 3 out of 5 stars: Just a typical foreign theme park. Heide extends their lead! Heide Park: 7 Walibi World: 4 Kiddie Attractions (2 points) I don't even THINK there should be a winner in this catagory, Draw! Heide Park: 9 Walibi World: 6 Flat Attractions (4 points) Heide Park: 1 out of 5 stars: Total fail. Walibi World: 2 out of 5 stars: At least they got some! Walibi wins.........a very dumb idea to use those catagories if their aren't even any kid or flats in both parks! Walibi World: 10 Heide Park: 9 Roller Coasters (Depends on how many roller coasters they have) And Walibi also get a additional 2 points added to there score! Now lemme just remind you, Big Loop and Indy-Blitz will not be partnered up. Walibi World: 12 Heide Park: 9 Woodies to the Ages: Colossos vs. Robin Hood This appears to be a big mismatch as Colossos packs a lot more punch than Robin Hood. Walibi World: 12 Heide Park: 10 Inverted Infusion: El Conder vs. Limit It's pretty close and when I say close, Is it ever close! But in the end...Limit barely pulls it off. Walibi World: 12 Heide Park: 11 Super Speed: Xpress vs. Desert Race It looks bad for Walibi as their lead is drifting away but in the last moment, Xpress, (Aka Superman) Saved the day! Walibi World: 13 Heide Park: 11 Tiny Titans: Grottenblitz vs. Rattlesnake Well, There really isn't much to compare here but Grottenblitz has wrapped this one in the bag. Walibi World: 13 Heide Park: 12 Random: Goliath vs. Krake Well, There isn't much left to compare, So I decided to have Goliath (The Titan of Holland) and Krake (The Newbie in German) compared together! And it's obious, Goliath is victorious! Walibi World: 14 Heide Park: 12 Random 2: Schweizer Bobbahn vs. Speed of Sound (once La Via Violta) And the last matchup, Schweizer Bobbahn (one of the more modern bobsleding coaster) and Speed of Sound....No this isn't a new coaster, This is or was La Via Violta, They just changed the name of it. And although Speed of Sound does it's thing...twice! Schweizer Bobbahn is the winner of this one! Walibi World: 14 Heide Park: 13 Final Results And that's that folks, Holland's very own Walibi World has won! Either though Schweizer Bobbahn got the last point, Heide still lost the matchup, But still good match! One Last Thing Schweizer Bobbahn is german for Swiss Bobsled. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts